Shane
"'' ''Swerte niyo naman magkakasama kayo." ''-- Shane to James and the others.1.9. Si Shane ay main character at survivor ng outbreak sa storya ng Survivors of The Dying World. Nagsimula ang kaniyang storya kasama si Tricia sa isang cake shop sa bulacan. Personality Mahiyaing tao si Shane pero pag napalapit kana, magiging kwela na siya. Madaling makagaanan ng loob at malapit sa mga taong madaling pakisamahan. Pre-Apocalypse Bago magkaoutbreak, studyante si Shane sa isang sikat na Unibersidad sa bulacan. Kasama niya lagi sina Sherry, Alex, Tricia, Marilyn, Denie, Roy, Jin at Josh. Post-Apocalypse Nag CR sila ni Tricia after ng laro sa volleyball ng makarinig sila ng sigaw. Volume I "Chapter 9: Human Walker" Nang sinubukan nina James at Jean na pumasok sa storage room ng lugar, nakalock ito. Sinubukan nila itong buksan at napagalaman na nasa loob nito ay ang kanilang mga kaklase na sina Shane at Tricia. Nagkwento sila kung bakit at paano sila napunta sa cake shop na ito. Nagkwento rin sila James tungkol sa kanilang storya. Naghanda na ang lahat para reskyuhin ang tatay ni Julie. Sina Mel, Justin, Anton at Shane ang magkakasama habang sina Julie, James, Jean at Tricia naman sa kabila. Nagsimula na silang pumatay ng zombies. Pagpasok nila ng simbahan, puro zombies din ang laman. Pagakyat nila ng Radio room, natagpuan nilang patay na ang tatay ni Julie at may nakasulat sa pader na ''" Patawarin mo kami diyos ko". ''Umalis na muna sina Mel at Julie para mahimasmasan. Sinubukan nina Anton na paganahin ang radyo at ito ay gumana naman. Nagbroadcast siya at sinabi sa lahat ng makakarinig nilang kaklase na buhay sila at nasa cathedral church sila. Matapos nito, nahimasmasan narin si Julie at sila ay nagdesisyon na bumalik na sa Cathedral. Mula sa room kung nasaan sina Vanessa, Kyla , Joy at Charles, nakita nila na paparating ang grupo nila Mel. Sinalubong nila ito at saka sila sumakay ng bus lahat. Binalita ni Kyla sa kanyang mga kaklase na nakuha sina Eli at Aria ng mga pulis na kinamumuhian ni Julie. Nang tinanong nila si Mel kung saan na sila pupunta, lakas loob niyang sinabi na sila ay pupunta ng Kapitolyo. "Chapter 10: Ang Nakaraan" Nagising si Joy habang nasa biyahe. Habang naguusap biglang napapreno si Mel. Naubusan daw sila ng gas. Bumaba sina Julie, Mel, Anton at Justin upang tingnan ang gas leak na sinasabi ni Kyla. Nang makita ang kundisyon ng bus, napagdesisyunan nila na maglakad nalang papuntang kapitolyo. Papalapit na sila ng kapitolyo nang makakita sila ng isang kotseng humaharurot. Nakita nila na ito ay nagpabangga sa isa sa mga poste na nagsanhi ng isang pagsabog na napansin ng mga zombies sa paligid. Nang makarating ang grupo sa pintuan sa harap ng lugar, nagtaka si Julie kay Mel dahil kumatok ito. Tinanong niya si Mel pero nahinto ito ng nakita nila sina Jared at Jude at pinatulog sila. "Chapter 11: Huling Paalam" Pumasok si Jared sa room kung saan nakakulong sina Mel, James, Joy at Vanessa at pinakawalan ang mga ito. Sumunod ay sa room kung saan nakakulong sina Shane at Kyla. Tinanong ni Mel kung nasaan pa ang iba, at sinabi ni Jared na nasa iba't ibang room sila kaya kailangan nilang maghiwalay para mapabilis ang paghahanap. Sina James, Jared, Vanessa at Shane ang magkakasama habang sina Mel, Joy at Kyla ay sa kabila. Sa grupo nina James, nakita nila sa isang room sina Jean at Tricia. Matapos nito, bumaba na sila sa meeting place pero nagtaka sila kung bakit wala pa sila Mel. Nagulat sila ng nakita nila si Philip na may nakatutok na baril kay Aria. Habang nagsasalita si Philip, unti unting tumatakas si Philip na parang may ginawa siyang kakaiba. Nakita nila James ang grupo nina Mel na nasa likuran at mukang nagbabalak si Mel na atakihin si Philip sa likod. Nang natulak ni Mel si Philip, natumba ito sa sahig at saka nag away ang dalawa. Habang nagaaway ang dalawa, nagulat ang lahat ng sumigaw si Vanessa na malapit sa labasan ng kapitolyo. Nakita nila si Vanessa na nakagat ng mga zombies. Tumakbo si Vanessa sa gulat, binalak ni Charles na habulin siya ngunit naabutan siya ng mga zombies na papasok ng lugar at siya ay nakain ng mga ito. Walang nagawa ang lahat kung hindi umakyat nalang sa second floor ng lugar at magtago sa isang room. Napagalamang binuksan ni Jude ang pintuan para ipaoverrun ang lugar. Sa loob ng room, sinuntok ng maraming beses ni Mel si Philip habang tinatanong ito kung ano ang ginawa niya sa lugar. Tumatawa lamang si Philip at sinabing mamatay na daw silang lahat. Naputol ang tensyon ng biglang sinaksak ni Aria si Philip sa ulo na nagsanhi ng pagkamatay nito at nagsanhi ng pagkagulat ng lahat Nagplano ang lahat kung papaano sila makakatakas sa lugar. Ang napagdesisyunang plano ay tumakbo sila palabas ng lugar dahil malapit lamang ito mula sa pinagtataguan nilang room. Nasa labas rin ang kotse na sinabi ni Jared sa sulat na binigay niya kay James at ito ang gagamitin nilang pangtakas ng lugar. Nabanggit ni Tricia kung nasaan si Eli, sabi ni Aria ay nasa president's room ito. Sinabi ni Mel na sila ni Jared ang bahala sa kanya habang sila ay tuloy lang sa naunang plano. Nagbilin si Mel kay Julie. Pagkatapos nito nagsimula na silang tumakbo. Nagtulong tulong ang grupo upang makalabas silang lahat ng ligtas. Nang makalabas na sila at papalapit na sana sila sa kotse na tinutukoy ni Jared sa sulat, nagulat ang lahat ng nakarinig sila ng putok ng baril. Napahinto ng lahat ng nakita nila si Shane na nadapa. Nakita nilang lahat na nabaril si Shane sa ulo.Umiyak ang lahat pero pinatakbo agad sila ni Julie dahil may kalaban pa sa harap. "Chapter 22: Remains" Nawalan na nang signal ang radyo matapos marinig nang mga studyante sa ospital ang kanilang kaklase sa kabilang linya. Habang nasa biyahe ang ikalawang grupo, masaya ang lahat dahil makikita nila ang iba nilang mga kaklase. Agad namang tinanong ni Raylan sina Andrew at Nina kung nasaan sila Justin. Hindi ito nakilala ng dalawa pero sinabi nila na kasama ito ni Mel at wala daw silang mga bata na siyang nagpatunay na sila nga yong mga batang tinutukoy nang dalawa. Nang napatunayan na ito, sinabi ni Nina na wala na ang mga ito sa simbahan. Nagtaka si Eric kung bakit wala na sila dahil kakarinig lang nila nito sa radyo. Kinwento ni Nina ang mga pangyayari bago dumating ang ikalawang grupo sa lugar. Sa flashback ni Nina, makikita nila na paalis sina Mel at Julie nang maagang maaga palamang. Kaya agad tinanong ni Nina at Zack kung saan sila pupunta. Sinabi nila Mel na rereskyuhin nila ang tatay ni Julie sa Barasoain kaya pupunta sila sa kwarto nang mga bata para sumama sa kanila. Ilang oras matapos ang paguusap nila Mel, Julie, Andrew at Nina, may biglang nagpaputok ng baril at nagkagulo lahat. nang tumahimik na ang lahat unti unti nilang inalis ang barricade at tiningnan ang labas. Nakita nila sa ibaba na tumatakbo sina Vanessa. Charles, Kyla at si Joy na papasakay sa bus kasama ang mga nagpunta sa barasoain. Sinubukan nilang sumama pero naharangan sila nang mga zombies at napilitan silang bumalik sa kanilang room. Nakita nila sila Vanessa na papaalis na nang simbahan. Sa kasalukuyan, nadismaya ang mga studyante dahil hindi nila nakita ang kanilang ibang kaklase. Napagtanto din nila na ang school bus nang eskwelahan na nakita nila kanina ay ang parehas na bus na ginamit ng unang grupo sa pagtakas sa lugar na ito. "Chapter 23: Safehaven" Nabanggit ang unang grupo nang dumating sa simbahan sina Jinnah, Ronn, May, Ail at Roy dahil hinahanap din nila ito. Sinabi nila na umalis na ang mga ito at hindi nila naabutan. Nabanggit ulit sila nang ikwento ni Roy and experiences niya bago siya napunta kung nasaan siya ngayon. "Chapter 26: Roy" Habang naguusap sina Jinnah, Ronn, May, Roy at Ail sa lugar nila Jinnah, naputol ang usapan nang pumasok si Rose at sinabing nakasagap siya ng signal mula sa radyo. Napagalamang kaklase ito nina Jinnah na sina James, Jean, Joy, Eli, Aria , Shane, Tricia, Kyla, Anton at Justin. Volume II "Chapter 2: Alaala" Napansin nina Aria at Kyla na malungkot si Tricia, tinanong nila ito at sinabi niyang inaalala niya ang nangyari kay Shane. Sa maikling panahon ay naging pessimistic si Tricia ngunit sa tulong ng dalawa ay inencourage nila ito. Killed Victims * Possibly few amount of zombies. Death Killed by * Jared (''Indirectly Caused) Dahil nalaman nila Philip ang plano ni Jared, nakagawa ng paraan sina Philip at Jude para mapigilan ang pagtakas ng grupo. * Philip (Caused) Inutusan ni Philip si Jude na ipaoverrun ang lugar para mapatay ang grupo nila Mel. * Jude Nang makita ni Jude ang grupo na papalabas, tinutukan niya ng baril ang isang survivor at ang survivor na ito ay si Shane.